NaruSaku: Un amor a través del tiempo
by Yoko Yui
Summary: Esta historia contara como Sakurai , viaja en el tiempo y conoce a sus nuevos/antiguos amigos junto con su otra Yo. Gracias a esto conocerá a su verdadero y único amor, dando se cuenta que ni con el tiempo lo ha podido olvidar. Pero ¿ podrá quedarse en este mundo o tendrá que volver al suyo ? , ¿ Le gustara su otro yo o le echara algunas cosas en cara ?.
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Nuevo comienzo **

\- "Hola mi nombre es Sakurai Kurosaki , tengo 19 años y vivo en Konoha , estudio en la universidad de Konoha , quiero ser doctora ,trabajo a medio tiempo en un restaurante de ramen a si se me olvido decirles que también estudio ciencias de época antigua , gracias a eso pude viajar en el tiempo pero eso se los contar mas adelante".  
\- Sakurai !, por fin llegas mujer !.  
\- Lo siento mucho Inomi, me tarde mucho en el trabajo .- " Esta es mi amiga Inomi , somos compañeras en la misma universidad , ella quiere ser abogada , somos amigas desde que íbamos a la guardería , siempre me ayuda y me apoya sin duda somos las mejores amigas le debo mucho".

De camino a la universidad:  
\- Dime ¿ que vamos a hacer el fin de semana Sakurai ? , eh escuchado que la discoteca circulo esta super bien.  
\- Pues aun no se ,sabes que tengo trabajo , nadie me paga la universidad como a ti Inomi , mis papas no son ricos.  
\- JAJAJA oye no digas eso lo haces sonar como si mi vida fuera maravillosa .  
\- Hola Chicas !.  
\- Shinamaru ,nos has asustado joder !.  
\- "Este es Shinamaru es el novio de Inomi , el mismo tiempo que Inomi y yo nos conocemos ellos llevan saliendo , si eso es mucho tiempo ha veces los envidio , que un amor dure tanto tiempo es increíble , aunque el dice que ella lo amenazo con golpearlo si no era su novio cuando estaban en la guardería jajaja " . - ¿ Que haces por aquí ? , este no es tu camino habitual para ir a la universidad.  
\- Estoy esperando a Susano , hemos quedado para ir juntos a la Uni.  
\- Ya veo, pero ¿ desde cuando son tan amigos ustedes dos ?.  
\- Desde que me entere que le gusta jugar a la ajedrez como a mi.  
\- Hey , ¿como están ? !.  
\- Susano por fin ! sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar ! .  
\- JAJAJA hablas como una mujer venga lo siento Shinamaru , mejor nos vamos .  
\- " Este es Susano Uchiha es el mas popular , de la universidad , todas se caen a sus pies y me incluyo .

En la universidad:  
\- Por fin llegamos mejor nos vamos a clase .  
\- ¿ Que clase tienes ahora Inomi ?.  
\- ¿ Yo ?, pues ahora tengo ciencias políticas ¿ y tu Sakurai ?  
\- Yo ahora tengo matemáticas avanzadas .  
\- Bueno chicas nosotros nos vamos , nos vemos mas tarde.  
\- Vale adiós... Estos son muy amigos , si quieres le digo a Shinamaru que organice una cita doble.  
\- No .. bueno si... pero que no le diga que me gusta jajaja.  
\- Jajajaja , pero si estas loca por el. - Si pero no quiero que el lo sepa jaja , bueno me voy a clases , mas tarde me iré a casa .  
\- Bien , entonces adios.

Una hora después en casa:  
\- Por fin llego dios se me ha echo eterno!. Se va a tomar un baño.  
\- " Este es mi apartamento vivo sola , mis padres están divorciados ,ellos no son ricos así que no pueden ayudarme con los estudios , y la verdad prefiero estar lejos de ellos, siempre se están echando pestes el uno del otro cada vez que voy a visitarlos a sus casas . Gracias a el trabajo que tengo puedo pagarme este piso no es muy grande ni muy bonito pero algo es algo".  
\- Ahhh estoy tan cansada mejor me voy a tomar una buena siesta.

Media hora despues:  
Suena el telefono.  
\- ¿Halo ? , o sensei Kamashi ¿es usted ? ¿sucede algo? .  
\- ¿ Puedes venia a la Universidad Sakurai ? quiero que veas algo.  
\- Valla deve de ser algo muy importante que me esta llamando.  
\- Si te vas a quedar maravillada.  
\- Ok , enseguida estoy.

En la Universidad :

Sala de ciencias de época antigua.  
\- Mira esto Sakurai , es increible es un pergamino y una caja con letras muy antiguo .  
\- Valla si que es increíble ! , es de la época de lo ninjas ¿ verdad ?.  
\- Si , y lo mejor es que están en buen estado , aun no se que es lo que pone ni para que sirve , pero seguro los ninjas lo usaban para algo importante .  
\- Magnifico ! , estamos delante de algo , increíble , primero las momias en Egipto , luego las piezas antiguas de Roma , y ahora esto .  
\- Espera Sakurai , vuelvo en un segundo , voy a ir a hablar con la profesora de escritura antigua .  
\- Bien yo no me moveré de aquí . - " Ahora que el profesor se fue , tengo la oportunidad de tocar y mirar esto mas detenida mente" .  
Sakurai agarro la cajita y vio que en el pergamino había las mismas letras escritas , todo tenia el mismo sentido y el mismo patrón , no pudo con la curiosidad y poco a poco fue moviendo las letras tal y como estaban escritas en el pergamino poniéndolas como iban , en ese momento salio de la caja una gran Luz que por un segundo la cegó .  
\- Maldicion ! , por poco me quedo ciega !.  
Se levanto del suelo limpio su ropa y se fijo que a su alrededor había unas casa muy raras .  
\- Eto... ¿ Donde estoy ? , esto no es la Universidad ,¿ Donde mierdas estoy ? , ¿ Que esta pasando aquí ?! .

En la sala de ciencias de epoca antigua:  
\- ¿ Umm ? Sakurai-san , ¿ donde estas ? , valla que cosa mas rara si me dijo que estaría aquí.  
El profesor se fijo que la cajita estaba tirada en el suelo y la recogió .  
\- Bueno se habrá ido a casa .

En algun lugar del mundo : - ¿ Donde estoy ? , Que alguien me ayude ! , por favor AYUDA !.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_OBSERVACIÓN : Lo siento mucho si las frases aparecen todas mezcladas y todo es como si no tuviese separación , pero por mas que lo intento no logro que al publicar el Fic que den como yo quería , Las cosas se cambian solas y por mas que lo edite sigue pasando lo mismo. _**

**_SOBRE EL FIC : las " son pensamientos de ella , es como si Sakurai nos estuviese hablando o contando el principio de su historia , es por eso que aveces hay esos diálogos raros. _**

**_PAGINA : Yoko Yui Fan Fic._**


	2. ¿ Del Futuro ?

**¿ Del Futuro ?**

\- Deténgase !.

\- Quienes son ustedes ? , vienen a ayudarme ? , por que llevan esas ropas tan raras ? .

\- No tenemos por que darle ninguna explicación , capturarla , la llevaremos junto al Hokage .

\- Ho..hokage ? , es vuestro jefe , si por favor necesito que me ayude ! .

Prisión especial del AMBU :

\- Siéntese ! .

\- No pienso hacer eso , quiero hablar con vuestro superior ahora mismo ! , lo que están haciendo no es legal .

\- Siento mucho todo esto señorita , pero ultimamante ha habido muchos bandidos por los alrededores ,deje que me presente mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto soy el Hokage , mi deber es velar por la seguridad de este pueblo.

Al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre Sakurai que estaba de espaldas se giro hacia el .

\- Hokage ?... eso no puede ser ! hace años que los Hokages no existen !.

El muchacho se quedo de piedra al ver a la chica , era idéntica a Sakura lo único diferente era la ropa que llevaba y sin duda su cabello, era tan largo que casi podía tocar el suelo y claro esta , esta chica era mucho mas joven .

\- Sa..sakura-chan .. que haces ? , pe..pero que llevas puesto ? ! . El Hokage se acerco a ella para mirarla mas detenida mente aun no se podía creer que fuese su amiga , tenían la misma cara pero esta chica tenia una aura totalmente diferente sus ojos mostraban pura inocencia .

\- Sa..sakura-chan ? que esta diciendo ? mi nombre es Sakurai no Sakura !, me esta confundiendo con otra persona , por favor déjeme salir de este lugar ! no entiendo que esta pasando !.  
\- UMMM.. lo siento mucho pero eso no es posible Sakurai no?... y dime Sakurai de donde vienes ? , que haces aquí ?, que buscar ? .  
\- Si, mi nombre es Sakurai Kurosaki y tengo 19 años , vengo de Konoha , estaba en la Universidad cuando de repente eh aparecido aquí ni siquiera se donde estoy y no busco nada ! solo quiero volver a casa ! . Dijo la chica a punto de llorar.

\- Ya veo ... estas en Konoha Sakurai-san , dime como apareciste aquí si se puede saber ?.  
\- Que es esto ? un interrogatorio? , si estoy detenida me merezco una llamada, tengo una amiga que estudia para ser abogada así que conozco mis derechos ! , no pueden tenerme aquí en serrada sin ninguna prueba !.

El hombre se quedo perplejo con las palabras de esta joven no le tenia ningún respeto , se dirijia a el como si fuera alguien normal.

\- Hokage-sama que hacemos con ella ? . pregunto un hombre enmascarado.

El Hokage medito un rato aun no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacer llamar a su amiga y al sexto Hokage para poder saber que hacer con esta situación .

Fuera de la prisión :

\- Haber Naruto que por que me has echo llamar ?.

\- No se te lo vas creer cuando se lo muestre Kakashi-sensei es algo increíble ,pero mejor esperemos a Sakura-chan ella también debe verlo , los dos hombres esperaron hasta que la mujer llegara entraron a la celda y vieron a aquella muchacha idéntica a Sakura .

\- Valla , puede que sea un clon o algo así ?.  
\- No , si fuera asi nos hubiesemos dado cuenta .  
\- Podría ser un clon muy bien echo , si me dejas podría hacerle algunas pruebas para poder saber quien es en verdad.  
\- Bueno .. claro pero no te pases Sakura-chan , no queremos que la pobre pase miedo.

Sakura se acerco a la chica era increíble de cerca se parecía aun mas a ella , la chica se asusto cuando se vio a ella misma pero aun mas vieja .

\- Que diablos ! , quien es usted ? , por dios se parece a mi pero vieja , y con cara de mal follada .  
\- Como dices ? ! , muchacha deberías ser mas educada acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores ?, ademas solo tengo 26 años no soy tan vieja y que significa mal follada ? .

Sakurai acerco su mano lentamente hasta la cara de Sakura , y comenzó a acariciarla , luego paso al cabello , mientras que con su otra mano se tocaba su propia cara .

\- De verdad se parece mucho a mi! , es como estar viéndome en un espejo pero un espejo con arrugas !, y mal follada es ... bueno olvide lo , por que no me dicen donde estoy ? .

\- Estamos en Konoha , y no no estas detenida solo queremos saber que haces aquí, es muy raro descubrir a alguien idéntica a ti , bueno me dejas hacerte algunas pruebas ? , no te dolerá te lo prometo , cual es tu nombre ?, el mio es Sakura Haruno.

\- Claro no hay problema si no me van a doler por mi vale, Mi nombre es Sakurai Kurosaki y tengo 19 años , ¿ Konoha ? eso es imposible! , yo vivo en Konoha y esto no es Konoha , las casas son bastantes antiguas !. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.  
\- En serio ? .. siempre han sido así , por favor ven siéntate para poder hacerte las pruebas ,

En ese momento los hombres estaban detrás de las verjas viendo todo lo que estaba pasando , parece que las chicas se estaban llevando muy bien y eso podría ser beneficioso para ellos así podrían averiguar un poco mas de esta misteriosa chica , después de que Sakura terminara de hacerle las pruebas Shikamaru apareció .

\- Naruto ! como va todo ?.  
\- Bien parece que Sakura ya ha acabado y veremos como es posible que se parezcan tanto , lo único que sabemos es que no es un clon , algo es algo , aunque parece bastante inofensiva no podemos correr riesgos .

\- Ya veo ... pero es algo bastante anormal no crees , es una copia de Sakura pero un poco mas ¿ delicada ? .. esa es la palabra ? .

\- JAJAJA , a mi también me lo ha parecido , pensé que eran imaginaciones mías JAJAJA.

\- Shinamaru ? , eres tu ! , Shinamaru que haces aquí ? , no me había dado cuenta Kamashi-sensei ! , usted también esta aquí ?.

Los hombre se miraron extrañados por que nos llamara de esa forma se preguntaron , esto cada vez se esta poniendo mas raro .

\- Kamashi-sensei , Shinamaru ? , quienes son esos ? , creo que nos confundes joven !.  
\- Son ustedes que están diciendo , es imposible que me confunda ! , Shinamaru te conozco desde que eramos niños , aunque ahora que te veo pareces mas ... viejo ? ... al igual que usted Kamashi-sensei .

La chica abrió los ojos como platos , por fin savia lo que estaba pasando ! esa maldita caja y el pergamino , gente vestida tan raro el nombre de Hokage y las casas antiguas , ella había viajado en el tiempo !.

\- OH dios mio ! , no puede ser , no puede ser , esto es de locos , no no no realmente estoy loca , solo de pensarlo es de locos !.  
\- Que sucede Sakurai-san ? , te has puesto pálida .En ese momento Sakura utilizo su chacra para tranquilizar a la chica , que se puso aun mas histérica al ver como su mano de repente se iluminaba .

\- Hay madre ! , no no no , hay madre ! , me cago en la puta ! , todo esto es por esa maldita caja y ese pergamino , esto me pasa por curiosa ! , yo .. yo... eh ... viajado en el tiempo !.

Todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron de piedra al escucha a la chica decir esas palabras , viajar en el tiempo eso es algo imposible , nadie a echo algo así.

\- Viajaste en el tiempo ? que es esto una broma o algo así ? de verdad crees que nos vamos a creer ese cuenta muchacha ? .  
\- No no necesito que se lo crean ! Kamashi - sensei ! usted me llamo para que fuera a ver esa caja y ese pergamino tan extraños , no lo recuerda ? ,pero que estoy diciendo si usted no es mi sensei !, bueno como sea , comencé a mover algunas letras de esa caja y de repente salio una luz y aparecí aquí !.  
\- Una caja ? .

Los tres hombres se miraron sorprendidos .

\- Puede que la chica este hablando de la misma caja ?. Dijo Naruto.  
\- Si , mejor la llevamos con nosotros y que ella nos explique que izo con esa caja .  
\- Kakashi-sensei esta seguro de esto ? , puede que sea un engaño .  
\- No te preocupes Shikamaru , la chica no tiene ni una pizca de chacra en su cuerpo y no parece de la clase de persona que ataca.  
\- Bueno si Sakura-chan lo dice sera verdad ! , ahora vamos nos !.

En el cuarto de investigación y desarrollo:

\- Esta es !, esta es la caja que me enseño el sensei ! , pero donde esta el pergamino ?, había un pergamino junto a ella .  
\- Pergamino ? , solo encontramos esta caja , no había nada mas , no sabíamos de que se trataba hasta ahora , al parecer por lo que nos has dicho puede ser un portal del tiempo.  
\- Un portal de tiempo ? , por eso estoy aquí ? ! Oh dios mio ! , estoy en la era ninja !.

**Continuara ...**

* * *

_**\- Bueno espero que les guste , xD Gracias a todos por su apoyo !.**_

_**PDT : Si la historia parece como si no estuviera separada y como si todo fuera un gran desorden pido perdón es por mas que intento y paso horas a editandolo cuando lo publico sale como si no hubiera separación entra los diálogos , de nuevo lo siento :D .**_

_**\- PAGINA DE FECEBOOK :Yoko Yui FanFic !.**_


End file.
